


Waves

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carlos Oliveira is adorable, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Jill has a tough time with feelings, based on the remake, post resident evil 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: They’re both bruised and battered, but they’re alive. And hey, for Jill, she’s counting that as a win.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my Tumblr. You can find there @centerofthegalaxywrites. 
> 
> Let me preface this by saying, I only know of the plot through the remake. I never played any of the other games so if I make a mistake, please be kind :)

By the time the plane starts to descend Jill feels numb. 

Raccoon City is nothing more than ash, destroyed beyond all recognition. She is one of the last few members of S.T.A.R.S., though that name doesn’t mean much now. She has a new mission now–one to avenge all those innocents that were killed by Umbrella’s careless actions. 

“We’re landing.” Carlos calls over and she meets his gaze. He’s hurt too, probably hiding more than his fair share of cuts and bruises under his armor. 

She nods, wincing as she shifts her body, feeling a sharp pain in her side. Broken ribs, probably. It’s a small miracle that she’s even still alive, given all the trauma her body has been through. 

They land at some military base–Carlos has connections–and some soldiers are there to greet them. 

“Fuck, Carlos,” One of them shakes his head, “You look like shit.” 

Carlos smirks tiredly, clapping hands with the man, “You should see the other guy, Diaz,” He gestures to Jill, “Jill Valentine. She’s with S.T.A.R.S. Jill, these are John Diaz and Cameron Gabriel, they’re old military buddies of mine. ” 

Jill manages a small smile, but all she wants to do is collapse on the ground. Her body aches and all the adrenaline from the past few days is finally making its way out of her system. 

“Easy there, super cop,” Carlos steadies her, keeping a hand behind her waist, steadying her. He glances at the soldiers, “Doc’ Conners around?” 

“I don’t need a doctor–”

“Jill,” He interjects sharply, “You need to get checked out.” 

“So do you,” She retorts and Carlos sighs, long and drawn out clearly to amuse her.

“I’ll go if you go.” 

Jill rolls her eyes, but the world spins and her knees buckle. 

“Easy!” Diaz and Gabriel reach out to hold her up.

“Okay,” Carlos mumbles, “Doctor now.” 

Jill allows herself to be dragged along. 

* * *

Doctor Conners is a kind man, if somewhat scatterbrained. As she struggles to recap what she’s been through–with Carlos interjecting whenever he felt she skimmed over something–the older gentleman leans back in his chair and shakes his head, “Miss Valentine, it’s nothing short of a miracle you are alive.” His gaze shifts to Carlos, “And you, you’re no better!” 

Carlos shrugs, “Yeah, well, I knew you’d be able to patch me up, Doc.” 

Doctor Connors is not amused. 

“If it were possible, I’d have you both admitted to a hospital for a few weeks, but as it stands, I suppose some first aid spray, stitches and bandages will have to do.” 

Jill smirks.

* * *

“You doing okay, super cop?” 

Jill hisses as she probes the dark bruise on her stomach, frowning as she reapplies the medicine and the bandage.

“Shit,” Carlos mutters, “Looks nasty.” 

“Broken ribs will do that to you.” 

“I can see.”

Carlos stands in the doorway of her makeshift room, bandages wrapped around his chest. He wears no shirt, the taunt muscles peeking through the various wraps. 

She isn’t sure what to say now. There’s been this unspoken tension simmering between them. Now that the threat of zombies or being blown up isn’t caving in on her, Jill has a moment to actually allow herself to feel it. 

“I didn’t tell you thank you–” He saved her life after all. More than once if she’s honest about it. He’d gone for the vaccine, even when he could’ve saved himself. 

He waves her off, “And you don’t have to,” Softly, he adds, “I wasn’t going to let you die, Jill.” 

“Still …” She adds, her voice trailing off, “Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” He gives her that trademark, breezy smile, “Barely a scratch on me.” 

“Liar.” 

“Got me, super cop.” He takes another step toward her and she finds herself reaching her arms out, her hands touching his bare arms.

She can’t remember the last time she let herself think of silly things like love. She knew too much of the world now, seen too much to believe in anything than a night of solace in some stranger’s arms. 

But right now, with Carlos, she feels … something stirring deep in her. 

“Carlos?” She meets his gaze, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Jill?” 

She presses her lips to his, gentle, unsure. 

He responds, deepening the kiss and fire surges through her veins. Maybe she’ll regret it in the morning, but for now, all she wants to do is feel something.

And Carlos makes her heart soar.

* * *

They don’t talk about it the next morning. 

Still, she and Carlos are inseparable during their recovery time at the base. They talk about their pasts, about their favorite movies–silly, unimportant things that people like them rarely get to discuss. 

“What will you do after?” Jill questions him. 

“After we’re discharged?” 

“Yeah,” She replies, “You’re not going back to Umbrella, so, what will you do?” 

He shrugs, “I haven’t thought about it. You?” 

“Someone has to stop Umbrella.” 

“And that someone has to be you?” He presses. 

She arches an eyebrow, “You see anybody else stepping up to the plate?” 

“I just meant, you almost died, don’t you want to to, I don’t know, go to the beach or something?” 

She huffs out a laugh, “The beach?” 

“Yeah, super cop,” He smirks, “Sun, sea and surf?” 

She grimaces, “There’ll be no beach if Umbrella kills us all.” 

He doesn’t say anything for a bit as they sit there in silence. 

“Would you, uh, consider having a partner?” He finally asks. 

“You’d go after your former bosses?” 

“After what they did, fuck yeah.” 

Part of her wonders if mixing business with pleasure will bite her in the butt one day, but for right now, she can’t bear to part from him. Why can’t she let her heart win for once? Why can’t she have something nice, something that she could hold onto to keep the dark thoughts away? 

“Carlos?” 

He smiles at her, “Jill?” 

“Maybe once we can take down Umbrella, we could swing by the beach.” 

Carlos just bursts into laughter.

“I’ll follow you anywhere, super cop.” 


End file.
